


It's Good For You

by eminwonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut, exercise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminwonderland/pseuds/eminwonderland
Summary: You need to find a way to get some exercise when you’re out on a case with Sam and Dean.  Dean is happy to oblige





	It's Good For You

The motel door slams behind you as you stomp into the room. Dean is still in bed, just rising up onto his elbow and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Whoa, they didn’t have the right set of dumbbells, princess?”

“Ha, ha, Dean. No they were closed. A water main broke or something. How am I supposed to exercise without a gym?

“You wanna come with me for a run?” Sam asks stepping out of the bathroom in his running gear.

You’re about to give Sam your “are-you-serious?” look when Dean chimes in.

“This one? Go on a run with you?” Dean laughs from his bed. “Don’t you remember that hunt when she was being chased by a ghoul? She tried to speed walk away.”

“Shut up!” you throw one of your shoes at Dean.

Dean ducks down as it whizzes past his head.

“Don’t get me wrong sweetheart, you’re the fastest speed walker I’ve ever seen.”

“Alright guys,” Sam rolls his eyes, he’s seen this before. “I’ll be back later,” he says before closing the door.

With your shoes off you plop down onto your bed.

“If I liked running it would be so much easier to stay on track when we’re on the road.”

“What do you need to exercise for anyway? We get plenty on our hunts.”

“It’s good for you.”

“Well, there are lots of ways to get exercise that are just as good for you,” Dean says sitting up and pushing back the covers.

“Yeah, like what, Dean?”

“I don’t know, boxing, dancing,” he pauses, “sex,” he wiggles his eyebrows at you.

You roll your eyes and throw a pillow at him, but really those eyebrows are turning you on. Not that you’d ever let Dean know that. You've wanted him since you started hunting together, but you've never seen any interest from him.

“You may be fine snagging some random at the bar, but I’m not much of a sex for sport kinda girl. I need a little more connection than that. Besides I doubt I’d burn many calories lying on my back while some dude pounds away.”

“I didn’t say it needed to be some random bar dude,” Dean says, his voice going from playful to serious.

“Very funny, Dean. I’m gonna go take a shower,” you say getting up and starting toward the bathroom.

Dean hops out of bed blocking your path. His eyes rake over your body as he licks his full lips and you’re suddenly very aware that you’re still in your clingy gym clothes.

“And I didn’t say you’d be lying on your back,” Dean’s voice drops, his green eyes holding yours in his gaze.

The hairs on the back of your neck rise as he walks towards you forcing you against the wall.

“Maybe I’ll push you against the wall,” he growls picking you up. “And you’ll have to squeeze your inner thighs to hold on to me,” his mouth is dangerously close to yours.

“Uh, huh,” is your eloquent response.

His lips ghost over your neck as his erection presses into your leg.

“Or I could sit down and make you do all the work,” he whispers into your ear sending tingles down the side of your body.

Still holding you Dean walks back before sitting on his bed and sliding you down onto his lap.

“You’ll have to use your legs and this” he says sliding his hands over your legs before giving your ass a squeeze, “to move your body over mine.”

Your breath hitches and, unable to answer, you keep your eyes locked on his.

“But how about,” he scoots back pulling you so you’re straddling him, “I hold you over me so I can take control and I keep you there until your thighs burn.”

Dean grabs your hips holding you to him as he grinds slowly, his boxers doing little to hold back his erection. He puts perfect pressure against your sensitive bundle and you quiver as a moan escapes your lips.

“After that we’ll need to cool down.”

Dean pulls you down to him before rolling so that he’s above you.

“A nice, long stretch.”

His large hands push your legs open, stretching your hips. He presses his pelvis against yours as his cock bumps against your entrance. Before you can think you grind against him pulling his face to yours. Your heart flutters as your lips touch his for the first time, slotting together perfectly. You allow Dean’s tongue inside as you explore each other. Your kiss deepens and Dean moans into your mouth as his fingers dig into your hips when suddenly the door opens.

“Ah, guys! Come on, I was gone for five minutes,” Sam says closing his eyes.

“And?” Dean grumbles.

“I forgot my monitor, I’m going now,” Sam calls closing the door behind him.

“Take your time,” you and Dean call out in unison.

Dean looks from the door back to you seeming to sober up.

"Are we doing this?" he asks, a whisper of doubt in his voice.

You pause just a moment, _are you really doing this? _Then you pull his face to yours and kiss him, pouring all of your need for him into it.__

__He pulls away, “How 'bout we start with a warm-up?”_ _

__You nod before lifting his shirt over his head and pulling off your own. Your lips are on his once more as his calloused hands carefully move over your body studying your curves. He pushes up your sports bra taking your breast into his warm mouth. You arch against him as his tongue swirls around your nipple before sucking and nipping at the hardened bud sending waves of pleasure straight to your core._ _

__He slides down your body his lips hovering over your skin leaving a trail of fire, pulling down your stretchy pants and panties as he goes. He tugs off his boxers and settles himself between your legs inhaling your scent as he feathers soft kisses up to your mound and his large hand grips your thigh. He slides his rough finger up and down your slit wetting it as a whine escapes your lips. He looks up giving you a wink before pushing into your wanting core as he licks a line up to your clit. His tongue slowly draws figure eights around your sensitive bud causing you to bite your lip and tug on his hair eliciting a growl from him._ _

__“Don’t hold back, Y/N, let go.”_ _

__At his encouragement you moan, desperate for more friction, as he adds another finger pumping into you faster. He crooks his fingers in just the right spot as he sucks your clit between his lips and the orgasm that’s been building breaks free and you come clenching around his skilled fingers._ _

__“Fuck me, god Dean!”_ _

__He gives you no time to rest before he’s picking you up and holding you against the wall as you wrap your legs around him._ _

__“Let’s see if we can get that heart rate up?”_ _

__“Mmm, hmm.”_ _

__He lines himself up pushing through your folds and into your waiting center until his pelvis is against yours. He gives you a moment to adjust to his length before dragging out and slamming back in. He repeats the action pounding into you, the wall giving you nowhere to go. You can’t stop the stream of curses falling from your lips as his cock drags against your walls over and over again. The fullness you feel each time he plunges into you is pushing you closer to the edge. You’re about to come when Dean slows his pace._ _

__“You’re not coming yet, Y/N. We’ve got more training to do.”_ _

__Dean drops back onto the bed, his cock never leaving your wet core. You’re kneeling over him as he urges you to ride him. You lift off of him rolling your hips as you drop back down. The new angle is making his cock rub perfectly against your sensitive swell. Dean falls back on the bed, his legs still planted on the floor as you ride him._ _

__“Just like that, Y/N. God you’re perfect.”_ _

__You continue the pace until Dean lifts his head watching as you envelop his cock over and over. Suddenly he grips your hips and you place your palms on his chest to steady yourself as he slams into you. A sheen of sweat covers both of you as your second orgasm coils tighter._ _

__“Oh Dean, keep going!”_ _

__He continues his rapid pace until the coil snaps and your climax rips through you as you clench around his cock._ _

__“Oh, god, Dean!”_ _

__He’s right behind you chasing his release with a few more erratic pumps._ _

__“Fuck, Y/N!”_ _

__He comes with one last buck of hips before you collapse onto him, your hair sticking to his chest, as you listen to his thumping heart and heavy breaths. You lay together in contented silence for a moment._ _

__“You’re right, that’s the best way to get exercise. I think you should be my trainer,” you say breathlessly._ _

__Dean rolls to his side, wrapping his arms around you pulling you tighter._ _

__“Or your boyfriend,” he whispers at the shell of your ear._ _

__Shocked, you turn to look back at him and find him watching you hesitantly._ _

__"Really?" you say in disbelief._ _

__"Don't you think it's time we stopped denying this?"_ _

__“Yes." You smile up at him. "It’s about time, Winchester,” you say, pulling him into a kiss._ _


End file.
